My Summer Sun
by thedarknessofthemoon
Summary: What would happen if Bella never jumped off the cliff and Edward never came back to forks... Jacob is still waiting to pick up the pieces. One Shot! Contains Lemons. Summer of Smut Contest Winner!
1. Chapter 1

Summer of Smut Contest

Title: My Summer Sun

By: TheDarknessoftheMoon

Smut Category: Non-canon pairing

I own nothing- Stephanie Meyer owns everything…

This is my first attempt at something like this… please go easy on me. 

It was another hot summer night and I couldn't sleep…

My hands danced over my clit as I uttered his name - Edward. As I cried out, I wished he were here with me, in me, penetrating me over and over again. I reached my climax and waves of ecstasy rolled over me. Sighing I rolled over in my bed, looking over to where he used to lay next to me every night. I wanted to forget him, but I knew I couldn't, ever.

The only pleasure I had left was the memory of his kisses. Each night I allowed my self to create a fantasy of when Edward was still here with me. I would play over new scenes in my head as I desperately tried to bring him back to life by pleasuring myself. I had become completely obsessed.

After Edward left, I couldn't sleep. I longed for him in so many ways. I missed curling up next to him as I drifted off to sleep. I no longer had that comfort. I tried sleeping pills, melatonin, and aromatherapy. I even snuck myself some red wine, but nothing worked- until this.

I usually wore myself out into exhaustion. Tonight it wasn't enough. I needed something real.

It had been almost a year since he left me. And each night I was left wanting more. Tonight was no different. I stared up at the ceiling and watched the shadows from the moon light dance as the wind blew in the tree outside my window. My mind was still racing thinking of him and his marble like body. Groaning, I leaned over and pulled out an "emergency only" self help sex-kit from under my bed. As the months had gone on I had acquired a couple of toys to help things along when I was feeling particularly sexual frustrated. I pulled out my favorite, the rabbit.

I leaned back on my bed, and I was still wet from my previous session, I spread my legs wide and slowly penetrated myself. I closed my eyes and imagined Edward on top of me, holding himself up with his strong arms and gently gliding into my warmth. I switched on lower speed as I began to slowly pump myself. With my left hand I pinched and twisted my nipple as I imagined Edward starting to bit and lick at my breasts as he began driving into me.

I lifted my legs up around his waist and pulled him into me further, deeper. I wanted him, all of him inside me, forever. It still wasn't enough. Edward drove faster and harder into me, lifting my hips off the bed. The new angle allowed all of him to slam into me while hitting my g-spot. Just as I thought I wasn't going to be able to take anymore, grinning my Edward began to grid into me in a circular motion. Leaning back onto his legs he pulled my hips up to his waist and continued to pump circles into my channel. He winked at me as he seductively took two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. With his wet fingers he began to work over my clit. Pulsating, circulating, driving me more and more mad. I started to shake at the over stimulation. Every thrust was a gift I received. My clit began to tingle and the nerves in my insides began to burn as my Edward continued to slam into me I knew my orgasm was coming too quickly. I cried out as I hit my peak and my body started to convulse. Edward brought me down slowly from my high as waves continue to pulsate through my body. I felt the tingling of my orgasm as shocks rode through me all the way to my toes.

Satisfied, Edward kissed me on my forehead as he slipped out of me. "I have to go," he said. With that, I opened my eyes to my empty bedroom and real life.

Alone again. I rolled over to the side of my bed and put away my rabbit and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next morning feeling hung over. At least, how I think being hung over would feel. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find a note from Charlie saying that he was out fishing. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table by myself reading the mindless information on the back of the box. Bring my bowl to the sink I decided that I should give Jacob a call.

Lately Charlie had made it clear that he wanted me to "stop moping around" and spend more time with my friends before summer was over.

I hesitated as I picked up the phone to dial. But my fingers seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Hello, Billy Black here."

"Oh, hey Billy. It's Bella, is Jacob there?"

"Bella! Great to hear from you. Of course, just give me a minute"

My insides were churning as I waited for Jacob to pick up the phone. I had spent a lot of time with him this last year. I had begun to notice a huge physical change in him a few months ago. We had been attached at the hip for several months after Edward left; he was my rock and my sun. Then things got weird for a while, and he stopped talking to me when he discovered that he was a werewolf. Once I figured things out, things got better between us; I think it helped Jacob a lot to be able to share his secret with me. I've felt a lot closer to him these last few months. He definitely seemed older lately, especially physically.... I blushed at the thought.

"Hey Bella!"

"Ahh, oh hey!" Jacob had caught me of guard as I had been caught up in my daydream about him, I felt flustered and embarrassed. "I just wanted to see what you were up to today. Charlie is out fishing for the day"

"Oh nice, I'm glad you called. I was just going to go hangout in my garage today, but I'd much rather hang out with you. Do you want to go for a hike?"

I hesitated at that idea for a minute, since traipsing around the woods was usually met with injury.

"Sure, that sounds great," I replied reluctantly. "I'll meet you down at the res in a bit."

"Cool, see you in a few. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I won't let you get hurt."

"Ha, ok thanks. See you." laughing I hung up the phone. Somehow Jacob had this ability to know exactly what I was thinking or feeling. It was so unlike Edward, who actually could read minds, everyone's except mine that is.

I walked up the steps to my room to change into something more appropriate. I yanked an old hoddie over my head and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I splashed some water on my face in the bathroom to help wake me up from my dreamlike reality. Somehow I needed to wake from this funk I was in. Maybe Jacob was the one who would help me.

Sighing, I looked at my washed out complexion in the mirror the water didn't really help. Oh well. I was never really one to care about appearances.

I drove over to Jacob's place in my old red truck. My dad had bought it for me from the Black's when I first moved out to Forks. Jacob had completely rebuilt the engine. I have to give the kid credit. He really knows how to use his hands. Hmm… hands… Jacob's warm hands…

As I pulled up to his place I could hear rock music blaring from his garage. Typical Jacob, always tinkering on something.

I stalked across the yard over to his garage and peeked in. I found the lower half of Jacob's body sticking out from underneath an old beat up car.

"Knock-knock!" I said, not wanting to startle him while under a car.

Gracefully Jacob rolled out from underneath the car in one swift move. He was wearing only a tattered pair of old jeans hanging rather low on his waist revealing his 6- no make that an 8 pack. My eyes followed a trail of hair from his belly button down to the V that disappeared into his denim jeans. He wiped his hands off with an old grease stain towel and tossed it over his shoulder. I held my breath lips as I took him in.

"Bella, hey! Let me just throw on a shirt and we can get going"

The sound of his voice snapped me back to reality. Gah! What was wrong with me, that was twice today that Jacob had me daydreaming. I was really beginning to lose it… or I needed to be laid.

"Oh sure, no problem" I picked up some shiny pipe-thing, and pretended to be interested in whatever sort of function it served as Jacob buttoned up a flannel shirt.

"So I thought I would show you this trail that only the kids on the res know about. It leads up to this peak with an amazing view."

"Sounds great, let's go," I replied.

Jacob drove us in my truck a couple of miles to the base of the trail. We jumped out of the car, and Jacob began to lead me up the trail. It was a cool morning and I was glad that hike was a bit challenging as I started to warm up. Jacob made it look so easy as he lead the way. We joked and laughed as walked up the mountain. Being with him was so easy and effortless. He made time fly by. But most of all, he made me forget.

"Almost there," he urged me on. I glanced down at my watch, what felt like 20 minutes had actually been an almost 2 hour hike.

"It's just up here," Jacob said as he grabbed my hand. It was hot like fire. He led me up a narrow path to a clearing on the mountain cliff. I grasped his hand a bit tighter as I realized that we were on a small ledge on the mountain cliff.

"Wow. This is amazing Jacob…" I whispered. "So beautiful." I could see green for miles, the water, and the mountains peaking through the misty fog. The scenery took my breath away.

"I know," his voice was deep and husky. "Bella." I looked up at him realizing he hadn't been looking out at the view. His eyes darkened as they bore into me, into my soul.

"Jacob…" I said breathlessly. I was unsure. I knew I loved Edward but in this moment I forgot everything as I gazed into his eyes. He cupped my face with his hand and ran his thumb over my lips. I could taste him and he tasted rich and sweet. His eyes searched my face, looking for an answer. I stared deep into his eyes and at that moment I feel deep into his dark eyes.

"Kiss Me." I Whispered.

His lips crashed over mine. Jacob's body was so hot it radiated. He pulled me into his body and I melted against him. His tongue wanted access to my mouth so I let him in. His lips were liquid velvet and his tongue danced in my mouth. My core of my body began to warm and I needed, no- wanted more. I trailed my hand down his chest and I could feel the ripples underneath the fabric of his shirt.

"_Oh God_," I thought. I was lost. Then it hit me- a big wet raindrop. Then a dozen more followed as the heavens opened up and rain poured down on us, tearing us away from our moment.

"Shit!" cried Jacob. "The trail will be too dangerous for us to go down in the rain, especially with you, no offense. If we are quick, we might be able to make it to this old hunting cabin not to far from here. We can go there until this rain lets up."

"Ok, let's go," I replied, very agitated that the rain had interrupted us. I was also annoyed I had been quickly brought back to reality, and I didn't exactly want to confront myself with the feelings that were stirring inside me for Jacob. I didn't know what to think, so I didn't want to think at all. I wanted to be reckless and careless. I wanted to forget hurt and pain, and for an instant Jacob had made me feel whole again. Did I want that, or did I want Jacob?

The rain continued to pour down onto us relentlessly as we rushed down the trail and finally made it to the cabin. Jacob yanked open the door and pulled me inside to safety. Just at that moment a large crash of thunder roared overhead and made me jump 10 feet into Jacob's arms. He chuckled. "I thought you didn't scare easily Bells?"

"I guess I'm just distracted lately"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing"

"It's him, isn't it?" damn he was good.

"uhhhh…" I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, when are you going to forget about that low life bloodsucker? He – left – you. Remember? It's been almost a year"

"I know, I know… I want to forget. I want to everyday so bad that it hurts," I cried as tears I started to well up in my eyes.

"Bella…. please, don't cry. He's not worth your tears or your pain anymore." Jacob tenderly pulled me tighter into his arms as he slowly rubbed my back. "Geeze, you're shivering like crazy."

I hadn't realized it, but my clothes were completely soaked through and my teeth were chattering. The warmth from Jacob's body had momentarily made me forget I was freezing.

"Oh, I didn't realize." I replied.

"Come on, there's got to be a blanket or something around here somewhere." Jacob started to search the cabin. As I looked around me, I realized that this place probably hadn't been used in a long time, properly that is. I looked like mostly kids from the reservation would come up here to get away. There was old beer and pop cans in the corner by the "kitchen" area. Which was really more of a sink and a counter top. The walls were decorated with old traps and hooks for hunting bears and other animals. A couple of old wooden chairs were littered about the cabin. And in the center of the main wall was a large stone fireplace and a bear skin rug in front of it. I chuckled to myself about how cliché that was, but then again realized that being a hunting cabin, it probably made sense.

"Found some blankets!" exclaimed Jacob, pulling them out of the cabinet and wrapping them around my shoulders "Why don't I start a fire, maybe you'll start warm up. It seems like we will be here a while before it lets up."

After a while Jacob had a roaring fire going. I took off my sweatshirt and placed it near the fire to dry and quickly wrapped the blanket back around me as to not show the wet white t-shirt I was now wearing.

I sat down next to Jacob in front of the fire and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against his chest.

"Well, this isn't exactly what I had planned for our first date, but I'm not complaining," said Jacob.

_Date?_

"erm.. yah" I said, not knowing how to reply.

"You're still shivering." Jacob looked at me worriedly "Okay, stand up. I'm going to show you something to provide you with maximum warmthness"

"Ok" I agreed.

"I call it, 'el burrito'. Give me the blanket." He asked as he grabbed it from me, he shaked it out and laid in on the floor. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest to cover up my see-though shirt. Jacob laid down at one end of the blanket.

"Ok, now lay down on top of me"

"What?!"

"Lay down on top of me, trust me."

"Ok…." I reluctantly laid on top of Jacob as he held the edge of the blanket in his right hand.

"Ready?"

"For wha-" before I could finish Jacob had flipped me over on my back rolling on top of me, then flipped me back on top of him again, all while holding onto the blanket which was now wrapped firmly around us like a tortilla.

"For el burrito of course" Jacob laughed.

"You are ridiculous," I laughed with him. "So, how long do we stay like this?"

"As long as it takes," he said, voice slowing down, his eyes began to drift down to my lips. "For you to warm up."

All of a sudden I became incredible aware and self-conscious of Jacob being inches away from my face. Which made all the blood rush to my cheeks.

"You feeling warmer?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks," I was mortified that he noticed me blushing.

"Bella…" he whispered my name.

Tenderly he brought his lips to mine so that they were scarcely touching. He brushed his lips lightly over mine, then on the corners of my mouth, my cheek, and then finally my neck where he dove in and began to suck and lick. A soft moan escaped my lips as he had found a sensitive spot I didn't even know I had. He lips began to follow the trail back up to my mouth where I was hungrily awaiting his return. His full lips devoured mine. I was starving and I need more. Jacob's large hands began to roam up and down my body as the confines of our blanket began to break lose. After being sexual frustrated for so long, Jacob was tearing down my walls.

I moaned into his mouth as his hot hands grazed underneath my shirt and began to rub up and down my back. He pulled at the edges of my shirt, and I broke the kiss so that he could pull it over my head. Never breaking eye contact, he looked at me with an animal like hunger, like I was something to ravish. With pure lust I grabbed his face and pulled him back into the kiss. I had been starved for so long and I was hungry and I needed more.

I began to unbutton the front of his flannel revealing his chiseled physic. My fingertips rolled down the ripples of his chest. When did he get like this, I wondered. His hands were raking through my hair and stroking up and down my back. Together our hands began to feel and explore each other's bodies. He started to tug at my bra clasp, and I sense his frustration as he grunted into our kisses. Slowly I sat up, now straddling his lap, I reached around and unclasped my bra. I let it fall revealing my breasts. My nipples became hard as the cold air hit them.

"God, Bella you are beautiful." Jacob whispered as he reached up to cup my left breast in his hand. His hand felt so amazing, I felt myself let go even more as my head fell back giving into the sensation of Jacob's hot touch. With one hand around my back and the other at my breast Jacob sat up and capture my right breast in his mouth. Sucking he swirled his tongue around my nipple and lightly bit down.

"Oh god," I cried out.

Jacob's mouth crashed over mine again and pulled me back down on top of him again. He quickly rolled over on top of me and yanked of his shirt. My eyes again wandered down his chest to the V. Damn that V. I could feel his manhood pressing into my leg and I was positive I was going to be impressed with that as well. Jacob laced his fingers in mine as he pulled my arms over my head. He fiercely kissed me as he ground his hips into me. I felt a rush of liquid pour into my core.

"Jacob, I need you…" I moaned.

Wordlessly he replied by grinding his pelvis into me again acknowledging his need for me as well. His hands moved to the buttons on my pants and expertly removed them revealing my white panties, wet from my arousal.

I was now only in my underwear, with Jacob Black. The kid I used to make mud pies with. Before the weirdness of this had a chance to settle in, Jacob had his hand under the thin layer of my panties and was now gently petting my entrance.

"God, you're so wet." he moaned into my mouth. What he was doing to me was pure torture and all I could do was grunt back him. Then he slowly dipped two fingers into me and I almost came right then. Jacob's fingers were hot like fire and felt abso-fucking-amazing. Better than any thing I had ever imagined or felt from a toy. He slowly began to pump his fingers into me. I devoured his mouth and began thrusting my hips against him. He was stirring in me a deep hunger and I needed more, this wasn't enough.

"Take off your pants," I commanded.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

Jacob quickly removed his pants and tossed them to the side. I was taken aback as I realized he wasn't wearing any underpants underneath. But more so taken back by the side of his manhood. He was huge. I couldn't look away, and I heard Jacob chuckle a little bit.

"You told me to." He laughed as he began to kiss me again as he thrust against me. Jacob's cock was now rubbing me from the outside of my panties and the pressure on my clit was starting to drive me wild.

"More," I moaned into his mouth "I need more."

Jacob looked at me deep into my eyes as he pulled my underwear down. I was so wet with desire and my longing to be filled was so intense my insides hurt. I looked up at him pleading with my eyes. "Jacob, please". The tip of his head was hovering at my entrance. Jacob started to kiss me again and his cock road over the outside of my wet folds up to my clit. Which felt amazing and was even more torturous. Starting at my entrance and sliding up to my clit Jacob continued to thrust over me like this teasing me relentlessly. The pressure on my clit was unbearable. I felt myself starting to ascend to my climax when Jacob cock suddenly got caught at my entrance a slipped a bit inside me. His hot cock felt so good and took me by surprise I almost came right then.

Jacob froze, "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"God no," I was biting into his shoulder I realized. "It felt unreal, so fucking amazing. Do it again.

Jacob slowly pulled completely out of me. This time he thrust completely into me hard and quickly. I thought my insides were going to explode with pleasure. "Oh, fuck yes!" I cried.

Jacob's large build completely filled me as he rocked into me bringing me to new highs. Never in any of my fantasies had I imagine something like this with Edward.

Jacob was real, here pumping his hot hard cock into me. I started to thrust my hips with him, creating more friction.

"Harder, faster, please" I begged for more. I didn't want to be treated like a fragile piece of glass anymore. I wanted Jacob now, and I wanted to fuck him like an animal.

Suddenly He yanked my hips up towards him, sat up and leaned back onto his calves. He then pulled me up into his lap. My legs wrapped around him and he put his hand on my hips. He began to lift me up and down over his cock as he bucked his hips into me. He slammed my body completely over his cock taking all of him in me. I rolled my hips slightly forward and he hit my g-spot. I steadied myself with my hands on his shoulders and I locked eyes with him. He picked up the pace as he continued to pump me over his cock. Our flesh began to slap against each other and I was panting and pleading for my release. The animal in Jacob was coming out as he took me with such power. In that moment I knew Jacob would never hurt me or leave me, so I completely gave myself over to him and I cried out as waves of my orgasm rode over me. The intensity of my orgasm set him off and he released into me as I milked him dry.

Jacob laid me back down onto the blanket and pulled me under the crock of his arm. He flipped the other side of the blanket over us and nestled me into him. The storm continued to rage on around us, and I knew it might be hours until we were able to set out again.

"Feeling warmer?" Jacob teased.

"I might need more warming up again later." I said as I closed my eyes and drifted off.

After the storm cleared up Jacob and I made our way back down the trail to my truck. I dropped him off at his house and headed home. I couldn't stop myself from mentally skipping the whole way home. I haven't felt like this is a long time.

I pulled up to my house and saw Charlie's cruiser parked outside. No doubt he came home when it started to storm. _Oh god, would he know what happened in the cabin? Don't fathers have like a sixth sense when it comes to their daughter virginity? No, not Charlie probably. _

I quickly glanced at my appearance to my rear view mirror. My lips were slightly bruised and swollen from Jacob's passionate kisses. My hair looked like a mess from the rain. I quickly headed inside hoping I could make it to the shower before I saw him.

I heard Charlie in his bedroom and dashed into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water in the shower and stepped in. The hot water felt so good. It massaged my shoulders and poured down my back washing away all the dirt and grim from the trail. The heat on my body made me think of Jacob's warm chest against mine as he held me in his arms. The thought of it sent my blood rushing through my body. I started to roam my hands over my chest to pretend they were Jacob's large hot hands caressing me. But it wasn't the same, I couldn't pretend anymore, not after today.

Feeling frustrated I turned off the shower and toweled off. It was almost nine o'clock and I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I threw on my baggy old sweat pants and a shirt and went down to the kitchen to fix something to eat. Charlie had made his way to the living room and was watching some game on the TV.

I walked in the kitchen opened the fridge and pulled out some bread and fixings for a sandwich.

"What did you do today Bella?" He asked, not looking away from the screen.

"I just went down to the reservation and hung out with Jacob, we went for a hike."

"Hm… sounds nice, good kid that Jacob." He said with a smirk.

I silently finished my sandwich and headed back up stairs to my room. Charlie had long stopped pestering me about my early bedtimes. I lay down on my bed and tried to read Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice to distract myself from my sexy thoughts of Jacob's hands.

_My fingers ... do not move over this instrument in the masterly manner which I see so many women's do. They have not the same force or rapidity, and do not produce the same expression. But then I have always supposed it to be my own fault- because I would not take the trouble of practicing. _

I thought for a moment about my own practice with Jacob's instrument,.. I really hadn't touched it with my own hand. I thought of his large powerful instrument as he played over my body made me begin to get worked up again. I knew that I definitely would need to take care of myself if I wanted to be able to sleep tonight. I was already so tired, so I figured I'd go straight to my secret weapon, the rabbit.

I leaned myself over the side of my bed to reach for my secret box, my butt straight up in the air when I heard.

"Nice ass Swan."

I was so startled that Jacob had snuck in my window and by the fact I had almost been caught masturbating that I feel off my bed on top of my head with a large crash.

"Ow!"

"Easy Bells." He said as he rushed to my side to quickly right me. Jacob has his hand on my biceps and was gently rubbing them back and forth. He was towering over me shirtless with his jeans hanging low on his hips. I inhaled and I could taste his scent on my tongue. _Sunshine and pine trees. _I bit my lower lip trying to suppress the feelings that were starting to stir in me. I had loved being with Jacob today, but I didn't know what that meant. I didn't know if I could take that leap, to be with him and completely forget Edward once and for all. I didn't even know what Jacob thought of me right now…

I peaked up at him through my lashes and saw him staring at my mouth hungrily. I needed to kiss him again- I needed to forget everything. I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a fierce passionate kiss. I wanted Jacob to feel my hurt, my need and my pain. I needed him to make it better. Jacob's lips responded and pulled me in tighter into his arms, answering my call to him. We danced around the room, our lips never breaking as Jacob laid me down onto the bed and suddenly breaking the kiss sat up.

"Wait, Bella. This isn't right... I need to know how you feel. I need to know what's going on here."

I nodded in response. Jacob cupped my face in his hand and looked at me his eyes filled with love and desire. "I can't just be some fling or some toy for you Bella. I want to be with you 100% and I need you to be with me- your whole heart. I need you completely… I love you Bella Swan, I always have and I always will. I will never leave you. You are my everything. Please…"

My eyes were filled with tears, as I knew in this moment there was no going back, this was the moment I longed for and dreaded. I knew in my heart Edward was gone and not coming back, and I had to accept that. I knew in my heart Jacob made me whole and happy, and I wanted that, needed that. I needed Jacob; he was my breath of fresh air, my light, my sun, and my life. I took a deep breath of him in and replied. "I love you too Jacob Black."

Jacob grinned from ear to ear and pulled me into the happiest most passionate kiss I had ever had. Jacob rolled me on top of him and deepened the kiss. He began rubbing his hand up and down my back. My shirt began to ride up as Jacob's hot hand caressed my back, and made its way down my sweatpants cup my ass.

"Shit, you're not wearing any panties?" He groaned. "You're driving me crazy with this…Bella I need you- I need to have you again."

"We can't, Charlie will hear us." I said as I ground my hips into his erection, letting him know how much I needed him too.

"Wait-…"Jacob froze mid kiss and jumped to his feet. "I have an idea." He grabbed my arms and pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Hold on."

Jacob opened my window and grabbed the branch on the tree outside my window and swung us effortless to the ground with a thud. With me riding on his back he took off into the woods behind my house and set me down on the ground. It was a warm summer night, and the earth was still moist from the rain beneath my bare feet.

Jacob looked at me with a new fierce hungry in his eyes and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist my arousal dangerous close to his erection. He crashed his lips against mine and walked a few steps until my back was up against a tree. I inhaled Jacob all around me, the earth, the trees the dew from the rain lingering in the air. Jacob began to trail kisses down my neck to my collarbone. My eyes rolled back as I ground myself against him.

"Jacob please…" I begged. "I need to feel you." Jacob pulled back from the kiss and looked me in the eyes as his dipped his right hand down the front of my pants, his other arm supporting my back. His warm hand cupped my delta, and I felt his middle finger dip slowly between my folds to find my opening dripping with need. The heat of his finger and made me cry out in pleasure. He dipped his finger deeper into my wetness curling it up to meet the sensitive flesh there. As Jacob began to massage my flesh, I reacted by moving against him, needing the friction of his palm against my clit. The pleasure was becoming too much and I knew I wouldn't last long. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer and deeper into me. My breath was becoming erratic and uneven as I deep my face into his neck. I inhaled his scent breathing him in. I couldn't get enough. I became to bit and suck at the flesh on his neck as he was bringing me closer and closer to the brink. Just as I was about to bit down on his neck as I came, Jacob stopped. He set me down on my feet and looked me dead in the eye.

"Take off your pants." He commanded with a smirk.

I realized he was doing to me what I had done to him early that day, so I played along. I tucked my thumbs under the waist of my sweats and gently pushed them down.

Jacob was staring at my pussy and I didn't feel at all ashamed. He didn't break contact as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his hard cock. I couldn't look away as Jacob ran his hand down his length pumping it slowly. Knowing what he was doing to me, Jacob teased me as he pleasured himself for what seemed like hours. I was feeling so incredibly aroused and frustrated at the sight, that I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jacob, if you meant what you said in my room, then fuck me now." Jacob stopped what he was doing and not even skipping a beat picked me up into his arms. Throwing my back against the tree he thrust his cock quickly into my wet folds. I cried out and was quickly glad we took this outside. I needed to come hard and fast tonight. I wrapped my legs around his waist and with my heels I pulled him deeper into me.

"Fuck Bella, your so hot and wet." He said as he pumped into me. "I'm not going to last long."

"Me neither." I panted. "Please, go faster." I needed the animal in Jacob to come out the one that needed all of me, all the time. I needed him to lose control.

Jacob grabbed the inside of my thighs and held me against the tree. He spread my legs as wide as they could go, my feet now dangling in the air. He slowly pulled himself out completely and quickly thrust back in even deeper than before. With all his strength Jacob began to fuck me hard. I stretched my arms above my head to grab onto the tree behind me.

Jacob began to suck on my nipple through my shirt, bringing me even more pleasure. The depth of his erection in me was taking me to new heights and I knew I would could soon, and hard.

"Faster." I whispered. Jacob grabbed tighter onto my hips and leaned back. His eyes locking on mine as he thrust even harder into me with a speed only a werewolf could maintain. This sent me over the edge and began to cry out as waves of pleasure overcame me. Jacob kept his pace; his eyes locked on me with intensity as my orgasm hit hard and entire body quaked. Jacob looked at me with a crazed animal like look. He thrust hard into me three more times as he emptied into me, still never breaking eye contact. I wanted to memorize the look on his face as he came.

Still connected Jacob pulled me into his arms and held me tight. We didn't have any more words to say. I felt more satisfied and whole then I ever have in my life. Heck, who needs a rabbit when you have a werewolf?

-----------

Ok, hopefully that was fun! Please vote/review! :)

I also reference Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.. I don't own that either. but I love her. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to those who voted! My Summer Sun was selected as one of the winners for the Non-Canon pairing Category!

My Author interview will be posted on the new RoaminginEdwardville site, check it out.

You all rock my socks! :) Thanks so much for reading my first attempt at fan fiction. Now, if I've left you wanting more... go check out my new hot One-shot "The Chicago Outfit", written for the Darkward Contest. Yeah, I'm pimping out my own story. So what? sue me. haha.

You are the best!!! Thank you!!

xoxo! -Dark Moon


End file.
